


王国之心

by fiammanda



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 18:04:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 30,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19978267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiammanda/pseuds/fiammanda
Summary: “陛下，我们在城里发现了一名可疑人物。是拉希奥，大人。”





	王国之心

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [In the Heart of the Kingdom](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4873201) by [alternatedoom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alternatedoom/pseuds/alternatedoom). 



> WoW Kink Meme 点梗：黑白王子暴风城初次，背景里还有一个抓狂的瓦王。
> 
> 拖了这么久真的对不起（超小声
> 
> 感谢评论区Pika和qilibali的修改意见！

“陛下。”马迪亚斯·肖尔神情肃穆，“我们在城里发现了一名可疑人物。是拉希奥，大人。”

瓦里安在私人谒见厅舒适地坐着，羊皮纸堆满他面前的书桌。他脑中还在考虑新的税收政策，但这个名字立刻占据了他的全部注意。他眯起眼睛，不带感情色彩的眼神暗下来。“你确定吗？”他惊疑不定地问出这个毫无意义的问题——他知道马迪亚斯在向他报告这样事关重大的消息之前一定会再三确认。

“是的。”马迪亚斯在他面前的桌上摆了几张地精照片，“他整个上午都在城里。没有怎么伪装。”肖尔露出了一个有些奇怪的表情。“他在镶金玫瑰定了一个房间，然后就开始在城里游荡，在猪和哨声旅店喝了几杯，逛了商铺。当然，我们没有主动接近他。”

“他到这儿来做什么？”

“我们实在不清楚，大人。”瓦里安很少见到马迪亚斯看起来和听起来这么心神不宁。最后一条黑龙在暴风城里活蹦乱跳了五个钟头仿佛令他老了五岁。不过瓦里安相当明白他的感受。“我的密探现在正在努力调查，但我认为您应尽快获知这一消息。”

瓦里安扔下羽毛笔，拿起薄薄一叠照片翻阅起来。“我们有能够关住他的地牢吗？”他突然问道，眼神没有从图片上移开。拉希奥饮酒，拉希奥吃某种肉饼，拉希奥对一位女侍者调情般微笑，拉希奥查看贸易区一家铁匠铺的盾牌。最后一张照片里，拉希奥正在爬镶金玫瑰门口的几阶台阶。他直直看向照相机的镜头，笑得好像很清楚自己正在被拍摄。

马迪亚斯注视了一会儿桌面。“简单来说，可能没有。”他探究地看向瓦里安。“您看过报告了，大人。他也许还是个幼崽，然而我们不知道他目前掌握了多少魔法。甚至可能是泰坦魔法。我们可以建这样一个监狱，但至少需要好几天，即便如此……”马迪亚斯停下来揉了揉后颈，焦虑溢于言表，“……即便如此，以我们了解的情报来看，也无法确定能不能行。不过我在那方面并不是专家。”

他们都没有把自己在想的问题说出口：与他对抗的代价会是什么？拉希奥甚至还算不上一头巨龙，但他绝对不是普通的幼崽，以他们了解的情报来看。他可怖的实力已经令人不可掉以轻心了。与他对抗几乎必定产生伤亡。当然，军事行动总会产生伤亡，问题是多少。“那么，最好用别的办法对付他。”瓦里安沉思道。

他琢磨了一会儿才作出决定。“既然他不想掩饰自己的身份，我觉得不必继续观察等待了。”他戳了戳最后的照片，黑龙朝地精镜头眉开眼笑的那张，“他已经在宣告自己的到来了。直接接近他，问他是不是想要觐见，然后我们可以开始研究他到底该死的在这儿做什么，要什么。越早知道就能越早摆脱他。”

“我会亲自询问。”

“很好。”瓦里安叹了口气。

肖尔坚定地点了点头，悄无声息地离开了。瓦里安从来没有见过谁能像军情七处成员一样来去无踪，而他们的领袖无疑是这项艺术的大师。

\---

一小时后肖尔回来了，看起来比之前更加烦恼。

“我把那条龙拉到一边问了他。他直接承认了自己的身份，没有意图隐瞒或否定。”肖尔吸了一口气，“他说自己来看安度因王子，等他空下来就去。现在他正在享受这个城市。”

肖尔毫无动摇地忍受瓦里安·乌瑞恩国王眼神中的怒火，知道那不是针对自己的。他继续说道：“他愿意见您，大人。他带了这个。我的人搜查了他在镶金玫瑰的房间，只找到了它。”马迪亚斯举起一个扁平的黑色皮革小包。“他在王座厅等您，大人。”

“七重地狱啊。”瓦里安咒骂道。不过这正是他想要的，他提出的，直截了当的解决方案。他朝那个袋子扬了扬下巴：“好。那里面是什么？”

肖尔解开袋子，拿出一个黑白相间的木制矩形，以铰链连接，折成四分之一大小。“一种熊猫人游戏。棋盘、棋子和袋子都经过物理和魔法检查了。”

瓦里安没有认出这种棋盘，但显然是种游戏，看起来像安度因会喜欢的东西。他伸出手。

肖尔停顿了片刻。“虽然已经检查过，但我还是不希望把它放在你手中，陛下。我们尚不清楚拉希奥会使用什么样的魔法——”

瓦里安打断了他：“把它给我。”

“是。”肖尔没有继续反对，交出了皮袋和木制品。

瓦里安把包丢在桌上，把木头展开成一块平板。“它叫什么？”

“象棋。”马蒂亚斯毫不费力说出外语。他的工作就是知道一切。

“这……做得不错。”瓦里安皱着眉头说。棋盘黑白相间，略带几抹色彩，正方形和三角形的木块由工匠纹丝不差地完美拼合在一起。亮漆反射着柔和的光泽。一块薄片将木板分成两边。白色的木头令他想起潘达利亚锦绣谷的无尽白树。他随意想着黑白色块是否来自同样的树，黑的只不过均匀地染了色，又或者它们属于不同的木材。

为什么那条龙带了这个，而且只有这个？木头里面会不会藏了什么信息吗？还是别的保密物品？

瓦里安晃了晃棋盘。无事发生。没有东西移动或是重量改变的感觉。没有响声。

“据称，拉希奥在他潘达利亚的住处一直在玩桌游。”和安度因一起，马迪亚斯没有加上这句。

棋盘厚差不多四分之三英寸。瓦里安的萨拉迈恩正佩在身侧，不过想要检查这块木头又不彻底毁掉整个玩意儿，他需要精细一些的装备。“你身上有刀吗，马迪亚斯？”

马迪亚斯无言地从靴子里抽出一把弯刃匕首，把刀柄放在瓦里安掌中。

瓦里安翻过棋盘，把匕首用力刺入底部。木头在锋锐的力度下裂开，但棋盘底部似乎就是坚实的木块，没有空腔，没有信息，没有东西。匕首留下一个裂坑，露出染色和亮漆下的深灰色木材。

他在底上另一侧又刺了一个孔，为了再确定一下。

“他带了件奇怪的东西。”他终于说道。毕竟是龙。谁知道他们在想什么。

马迪亚斯在他折起棋盘的时候什么也没问。

瓦里安又把手伸进袋子里，找到一个小一点儿的包，放着这个游戏的雕刻棋子。他迅速瞥了一眼便把棋盘和棋子塞回薄薄的背包里。也许死亡之翼的儿子真的很喜欢桌游，谁知道呢。世界真奇妙。

瓦里安把匕首还给马迪亚斯，坐着沉思了一会儿，眼神涣散。他这辈子已经不想再和黑龙军团打任何交道了。

“带他过来吧。”他从镀金高椅上站了起来，“王座厅清场，我希望这次会见是半私人的。还是快点了结为好。”

\---

瓦里安紧抿嘴唇，看着黑龙王之子信步踏入暴风城王座厅，仿佛他是此地主人，正在前往一场宴席。请愿人通常会站在距离王座十尺的位置，而拉希奥在十三尺外就停下来，似乎不愿意再多仰起一点儿头看瓦里安了。他轻轻并拢脚跟，勉强可以称之为鞠了一躬。“向您致意，陛下。”他的声音含着韵律，神情至少表现得挺有礼貌，但看起来并不怎么想见到国王。

瓦里安感想同上。他知道拉希奥对他在奥格瑞玛的选择有何看法。他不会屈尊使用黑龙王子为自己冠的头衔，也完全没有鞠躬。“拉希奥，我可以询问你在我城里做什么吗？在我的领地上？”

瓦里安非常不喜欢他那双大得骇人的赤瞳。在那头龙的人形脸上太大了，他想着。他说不清拉希奥是眼距太宽或者太窄还是怎么样，但除了颜色之外还有别的地方让人很不舒服。山羊胡和头巾也都是荒诞的矫饰。

“我相信您的密探已经告知您了。如他所言，我来看望安度因王子。”

瓦里安蹙眉。“为什么？”

拉希奥优雅地耸了耸肩，摊手微笑。瓦里安注意到他的手套指尖锐利，比普通人类长了一寸。“陛下，您一定相当清楚与他相处多么令人愉快。在潘达利亚，当他从重伤中恢复过来时，我们成了极好的朋友，我相信您已经了解了。”

瓦里安冷冷地注视着他：“那么我们应当如何保证他的安全？既然你们是极好的朋友，我相信你已经了解，最近那次他与一条黑龙长时间相处时几乎遇害。”

拉希奥捋了捋他的小胡子，作势嘲弄人类的疑问：“最近那次他与一条黑龙长时间相处时，是和我在一起，而且相当安全。我无意伤害他，如果您担心的是他的安康。”

一切。他担心的是这个小小的突击访问的一切。瓦里安抿紧嘴唇。对大多数人而言，这个表情或许是深思，但在瓦里安带着伤疤的脸上只表达了愤怒。“ **你** 上一次见到他，在你进行犯罪时，你把他打昏了。”

拉希奥愤愤不平，立刻暴躁地皱起眉。“我没有打昏他。我只是让他晕了过去，尽我所能绝不伤害到他——我用了一个睡眠咒语，最多持续十五分钟。”黑龙两眼冒烟地说，“而且他倒下时我用咒语接住了他，比你把他放在摇篮里的动作还要轻柔地让他躺在地上。我不会轻易让他受伤，也不喜欢有人暗示我这么做了。”

瓦里安眼神刺骨：“你说谎。他遇到你和加尔鲁什之后头部受伤了。”

拉希奥看起来很不安：“是这样吗？”

“我刚才已经说了。”

拉希奥从瓦里安身上移开他发光的赤瞳。他盯着国王的身后，仿佛能够看穿那堵墙，看到远处。他似乎真的十分困扰，沉思了几乎快半分钟，仿佛忘记了瓦里安、他的卫士、以及几个在场的顾问，仿佛他独自一人站在房里。瓦里安看着他，思考或许他是不是在安度因的事上说了真话。奇怪的是，他多少有些相信了。但黑龙都是专业骗子，瓦里安对此相当清楚。他不再纠缠于自己片刻的怀疑，说了下去。

“无论如何，这只是你的罪名之一。攻击王储，与凯诺兹多姆合谋，协助和教唆战犯，我们时代最恶劣的战犯。”瓦里安越说越愤怒，最后咆哮起来，“放走加尔鲁什等于引起一场雪崩，你完全不明白会产生什么样的后果。你应该被关起来。而且你最好清楚，你还没有被关起来的唯一原因是我们还没有一间确定能够关住你的监狱。”透露这么多信息是在冒险，然而从另一个角度来看也是一种威胁，含蓄而决绝的威胁：如果我们不能关着你，我们可能就得杀了你。

拉希奥的笑容带上了不止一点点嘲弄，尽管他的语气仍然十分有礼。“您无权审判我。我现在可以见安度因王子了吗？”

瓦里安怒视他：“我有权审判所有胆敢踏上我领地的生物。以及只有他愿意见你的时候，你才会见到他。”他的儿子视这个讽刺无礼的麻烦制造者为朋友，这让他烦扰极了。安度因是一个好孩子。他应该有更好的判断。更好的品味。

“很好。我相信我的赢面很大。”

“你是否同意，如果他不想见你，你会立即离开我的王国？”

“我希望亲耳听到他的想法。”

瓦里安注意到这一要求并没有伴随着“请”。

拉希奥继续礼貌地说着，虽然他客气的笑容慢慢从礼貌转为淡漠。“我知道你和你的人希望他一刻也别和我待在一处。”他大致向王座两侧为数不多的几个顾问和卫士比划了一下，“这次会面结束之后，让哪位……总管，哪位贵族宣称他不想见我，好让我离开，这不是太容易了吗。”

“如果我想让他远离你，我会直接这么做。你要怀疑我的话吗？”瓦里安不再怎么掩饰自己的敌意。那条无礼的黑龙竟敢公然、当着他的面说出这种话……这实在令他怒不可遏。

拉希奥把手爪背在身后，面色凝重下来，遣词仍然造作：“不，陛下，我并不怀疑您的话。我只是很明白您对您的儿子不可估量的爱，以及不遗余力的保护。我也不怀疑这里有许多人更加不遗余力地想要获得您的垂青，哪怕是不值一提的垂青。”

瓦里安咬牙切齿，怒焰冲天，没有因为他的回答平息一丝一毫。“听好了， **拉希奥** 。我不想在我的王国看到你。但既然你在这儿，也没有否认犯下的罪行，所以就在我们说话的时候，有人正为你建造一所合适的监狱。如果不是我，还有谁该审判你的行径呢？其他龙吗？还是前守护巨龙？”

拉希奥傲慢地扬起下巴。“不，我绝不被阿莱克斯塔萨之流审判。她宽宥了对我种族的谋杀和实验。”他停顿片刻，“四位至尊天神都对我在潘达利亚的行为赐予了祝福。他们都了解我的任务，我的重负。”

瓦里安没有被他打动。“我们不会再回潘达利亚进行审判了。我毫不怀疑你会再度摒弃正义。天神难道不是祝福了每一个曾经跌倒、蹒跚着踏入他们寺中的旅者吗？”至尊天神们打动过瓦里安——他们无疑可以，但说实话，听到他们曾祝福过拉希奥的毕生使命——不管是什么样的使命——实在叫他感到郁闷。瓦里安唯一见拉希奥做过的事就是兴风作浪。他早就让军情七处留心死亡之翼的儿子。

他也注意到，拉希奥并没有说自己会接受潘达利亚四位神灵的审判，只是提到了他们的祝福。“那就其他龙吧。我会告知前守护巨龙你在这里，所以我建议你尽早离开，在被关押等待审判或者被拷走面对未知的命运之前。”

拉希奥似乎不为所动：“我能否拿回我的包了？”

巨龙真他妈可恶。

瓦里安拎起包带猛地展臂，目光没有离开过拉希奥的红眼睛。站得最近的卫士赶紧朝王座走了几步接过背包靠近拉希奥，动作间流露出一丝谨慎。拉希奥伸出手，让卫士把包带放在他手里，同样没有移开视线。

最后，是瓦里安先转开了眼睛，虽然他当即后悔，又看了回去。

拉希奥稍稍颔首，流畅精准地转过身，如同一个舞者练习的舞步。两名卫士送他离开了王座厅。瓦里安考虑着是不是要叫安度因过来，然而他很清楚安度因只会为再次见到那条黑龙而感到高兴。这让国王感到一阵窝火。但安度因会学会选择更好的同伴的。瓦里安知道他不能为安度因做这件事。有时候，他仍把安度因当成孩子。但安度因是已经是个男人了，他可以自己做出决定。瓦里安叹了口气。

他朝两名卫士招了招手。“别让我儿子在私人房间会客。”他轻声道。卫士们对视一眼，鞠躬致意后离开了。他转向马迪亚斯。拉希奥走后他便从阴影里悄悄现身了。“先不要告知前守护巨龙他在这儿。他们会知道他又出现了，但我们不能冒在暴风城街道上进行大规模龙类对抗的风险。”瓦里安抬头看向马迪亚斯，“我会立即联系吉安娜，请她协助建造牢房，免得我们真的需要。与此同时，我希望他别把安度因扯进任何疯狂的计划里去。我需要有人看着他们，还需要知道他到这儿来到底是为了什么。去找出来，马迪亚斯。现在就去。”

\---

“拉希奥在 **这儿** ？”安度因毫不掩饰脸上的喜悦。

卫士点头。

“带他进来。”安度因立刻道。他几分钟前刚巧就在想拉希奥。

在漫长的两年之后再次见到拉希奥，也许是今天下午安度因最不曾预料的事。他一整天都坐在自己套间的书房里，阅读以及向圣光低声祈祷，把治愈之力注入腿中。安度因已经离开拐杖很久了，然而仲秋雨季令他的腿疼得比平时更厉害。不过他并不是因此请辞了下午与父亲一起在王座厅聆听请愿的安排，只是单纯想一个人安静地呆一会儿。

卫士惴惴不安：“殿下，您父亲认为，也许您在中庭接待他更好？或者谈判室？”

安度因皱起了脸。所有人都有可能穿过中庭听到他们的对话，而谈判室里面有一面花纹繁复的单向镜。“不，这儿就好，请带他过来。”安度因突然意识到他的父亲一定因为城里又来了一条黑龙大发雷霆了。

“您的父亲希望您别在太私人的地方见他。”卫士不太高兴地说，“一个您比较……安全的地方？”

安度因皱起眉头坚持道：“告诉我父亲，要是那样的话，他可以直接这么告诉我。我就在这儿，他可以敲门。我的腿不太方便，并且我希望和老朋友重聚时能保有一点隐私。”那位老朋友敲晕了你，让加尔鲁什·地狱咆哮逃脱了审判，他提醒自己，但没什么用。“我不会有危险。”他补充道。他讨厌让皇家卫士在他和父亲之间左右为难，也讨厌把自己的膝盖当作借口，但在建议在显然会有人偷听的地方见面只能说是一种侮辱。

守卫点了点头，仍然不太高兴地走了出去。安度因起身跟着他走出书房，在起居室等了起来。几分钟后，卫士回来了，拉希奥在他身后落下几步。他带着一个扁扁的包。

安度因有些吃力地再次起身，脸上仍是明显的喜悦。拉希奥回以同样的笑容：“我亲爱的安度因。”

“拉希奥。”安度因说。他向黑龙走去，还不太确定自己应不应该拥抱他。不过这么做感觉很合适，拉希奥显然离家太久了。然而……他们没有拥抱。他直到最后都在犹豫，只是伸出了自己的手，而拉希奥用双手握住了他。“你可以离开了，谢谢你。”安度因越过他的肩膀对父亲的卫士说。卫士照做了，神色沮丧。安度因看到了，但他无能为力。

“你看起来很不错。”安度因说。拉希奥和他记忆里的一模一样——挺拔，军人一般却又闲适的姿态，深色皮肤，巨大的金色耳环，小胡子，优雅地垂着流苏的头巾，还有那与众不同的十一层衣服。什么也没变。安度因感到暖流涌上心头。

“我很高兴见到你。”拉希奥用那双不再含着敌意的红眸热切注视他的脸，“希望你不要因为上次见面时发生的事而对我抱有恶感。”

“我没有忘。”安度因挖苦道，“但我不准备记仇。”

拉希奥似乎对这回答非常高兴。他微微侧了侧头，但始终凝视着安度因。

“不过我还是有点惊讶。”安度因接着道，“我以为再次见到你的那天会有一场伟大的战斗，让我们可以并肩作战，‘兄弟一般’，你说的。不过现在你来了，眼下也没有什么战斗。”他把头伸出门外，迅速四顾，不过两侧走廊都没有人影。

拉希奥轻笑起来，笑声熟悉得叫他心满意足，心跳加速。“我决定早点来。”他把黑色皮包放在地上，靠在墙边。

“那么，为什么来暴风城？”安度因问，关门落锁，然后转身面对黑龙。

“来看你。”拉希奥回答，“我还能在这儿做什么呢？”

安度因坦然地吓了一跳，然后坦然地露出了笑意。拉希奥转身对着门低语起来，挥动他裹在手套里的爪尖。

“你在做什么？”安度因好奇地问道，虽然他从与吉安娜的相处中已经能认出奥术咒语了。

拉希奥伸出修长的手指，嘶声用龙语念了几个词。一道魔力顿时冲向门边，哧啦作响。他转了回来。“好了。”他说，“我希望我们不会被地精设备偷听到。”

“你要跟我说什么重要内容？所有人都不想让我私下见你，你又在担心地精——”他的话被打断在吸气之中。拉希奥突然单手握住他的两只手腕，把他推到墙边，轻而易举地压制了他。黑龙轻盈的身体紧紧贴着他，甚至没有给他留下呼吸的余地。安度因想要说话，但拉希奥和他脸蹭着脸，唇贴着唇。他眼前全是那双大大的红色眼睛，弥漫着血色雾气。那双眼中燃烧着欲望还是贪婪抑或其他东西，安度因无从分辨。他闭上眼睛，仍能透过自己的眼皮看到红色的光芒，而拉希奥尖细的舌头正在他口中。黑龙吻得他头晕目眩，空着的手开始沿着他的身体往下逡巡。不知过了多久，他终于停下这个吻，开始亲他的脖子。安度因转开脸，气喘吁吁。他有些沮丧地发现，自己已经硬了。拉希奥的气息喷在他的脖子上，很热。很烫。他闻起来就像烟和异国香料，像燃着陈年薪木的火盆。安度因调整自己的呼吸，深深吸入了他的味道。

“拉希奥。”他喘着气，“你——你在干什么？”

拉希奥拉开了几寸距离，眯起眼睛看他。安度因从来没有这么近地见过这双眼睛，在离他几寸的地方氤氲着热意。他的心简直要跃出胸膛。“我以为答案相当明显。”拉希奥懒洋洋地说着，空着的手抚上他的下身。要不是被按在墙上，他肯定已经吓蹦起来了。

“拉希奥！”他差点高喊出来，非常努力才控制了自己的音量，“我们能，我们能先谈谈吗？”

“谈什么？”

“求你了。”他徒劳地扭转双手，想要挣脱黑龙的钳制。他一直想要拉希奥，是的，但不是像这样。他甚至还不太清楚“这样”是怎样。“拜托，拉希奥。 **停下** 。放开我。”他不再挣扎，任由黑龙把自己几乎脚不着地地钉在墙上。他哪儿也不会去，这很明白。他也可以用精神震爆（mind-scream），但他不想那样。

拉希奥眨了眨眼睛，有点茫然，有点生气。“为什么？”

“因为我说了停下！”

拉希奥没有立即放开他的手腕，但也不再无视他的抗议。“我来和你交配。”他理所当然地说，仿佛这有多么明显似的（安度因现在是觉得明显了），“为什么让我停下？”

“你不能单方面决定要和人交配。”安度因忍耐着从心底冒出来的疯狂笑意。疯了吧。无论有没有遭到古神污染，拉希奥都是一只精神失常的巨龙幼崽。“你得先确定他们想和你交配。”安度因还是觉得上气不接下气，说话让他更加呼吸困难。他的心脏还在极速狂跳，他开始出汗了。

拉希奥只是看着他：“但我已经知道你想和我交配了。”

安度因怀疑地回视：“你怎么能声称自己知道这——这种事？”

“我听力绝佳。我们彼此靠近的时候，你的心跳加快了。”

这个论点倒是没错。一直没错。

拉希奥接着说：“你看着我的时候，眼神会变得柔软。你会无意识地对我微笑。你经常注视我的嘴唇和身体。”拉希奥实在，实在是过于关注他了。“龙的嗅觉也极其敏锐。”他补充道，“所以我确实可以从你身上闻到。”他扫视安度因，仿佛就在从他身上闻着，而安度因知道，他确实闻到了。拉希奥终于放开他：“你一直想要我，你准备否认吗？”

安度因剧烈脸红起来，黑龙一放开就猛地抽回手，踉跄走开了几步。他再也没法用和之前一样的眼光打量壁炉边的那个位置，那个他刚刚靠着的又热又窄的地方。他失去平衡，差点跌倒，拉希奥抓住了他的胳膊。整件事不可能变得更难堪了。

“安度因，你还好吗？”拉希奥扶他直起身，看着他能好好站稳了。

安度因从他关切的怀中收回手，没有看他的眼睛，摇摇晃晃走回桌边。受伤后他走起路来一直有些一瘸一拐，而心情动荡让他的跛足比平时更加明显。拉希奥审视着他的动作，注意到了他腿脚不对劲的地方。

“不好。你看，受到吸引和同意不一样，你还是得确认对方是不是想要那么做。你不能只是根据——心脏速度进行假设。或者别的什么东西。”脉搏，他想说的是这个词，但已经顾不上纠正了。安度因拿起桌上的酒杯，吞了几口他通常只会浅酌的液体，用力咽了下去。“反正之前我以为你会是喜欢浪漫的类型。”他本来想开个玩笑，出口却十分无趣。他没想到和拉希奥的情事会这么……野蛮。他以为他们会先谈谈。确认都在那个意义上喜欢对方。彼此同意。双手交握。诸如此类。

“我在试图尊重你作为人类男性的文化偏好。”拉希奥头头是道地说，仿佛这理由能讲得通。

“我—— **什么** ？”

“我让你不快了。”拉希奥茫然地说。

“你觉得呢？”安度因倒进椅子里，用一只手遮住眼睛，半是尴尬，半是觉得难以回答。

拉希奥瞥了他一眼，仿佛在计算自己的失误。“你是否渴望浪漫的序曲？如果你与我同族，我当然会以合适的方式向你求爱。但我发现人类男性并不偏爱浪漫的方式。”拉希奥说。就算到了现在，他的语气里仍带着一丝困惑——安度因足够了解他才听得出来。“如果有必要，他们会进行追求，但大多数人类男性都想要直接结合。我所有的经验都证实了这一点。”

安度因双手揉了揉脸。圣光和所有天神啊。拉希奥。“对一部分人来说确实如此。不是全部。假设所有人类男性完全一样太愚蠢了。我不明白你怎么可以这么才智卓绝，同时又是这么一个笨蛋。”拉希奥没有立刻说话，于是他补充道，“我希望你不要认为你在酒馆里见到的一切都属于正常行为。”

拉希奥在他对面的椅子上优雅地坐了下来，安度因的指责看起来对他没有什么肉眼可见的影响。“你是说你想要被求爱吗？我不太有兴趣与你父亲进行任何方面的交谈，不过我是否应该单膝下跪，祈求你的垂青？用鲜花、音乐和巧克力，那些对待人类女性的常规方式？当然，也有传统的巨龙习俗，然而其中至少有三分之一是你无法参与的，而且不知何故我发现很难想象你会欣赏遗骸——”

“嘘，我不需要求爱，你在酒肆挑逗了我半年。安静一会儿，让我想想。”

拉希奥看起来相当自鸣得意，好像他知道关于人类男性的事都是对的，不过他确实不再开口。

安度因闭上眼睛开始思考。他的呼吸仍然没有恢复正常。拉希奥并没有弄错他的生理反应。要是他试图否认，说自己从来没有想过和拉希奥上床，那就太睁眼说瞎话了。他现在十七岁，认识拉希奥的时候十五岁。拉希奥的人类形态相当迷人，除了第一次见到他的脸和红色眼睛时可能会觉得有些奇异。强大，聪慧，富有魅力，大多数时候相当有趣，谁会不想呢？随着友谊的发展，安度因对他产生了相当强烈的好感，甚至在拉希奥离开他的生活之后，这蓬爱火仍未熄灭。他始终没有忘记拉希奥。

而他可以在拉希奥身上失去童贞，就在此时，此地。拉希奥来暴风城和他做爱。非常刺激了。几乎让安度因昏倒在椅子里。

但是。

但是拉希奥对他的远大计划非常执着。他从来不和任何人分享那些最隐秘的细节。而且尽管他相当乐于与人调情，却从来没有在安度因面前对任何生物表现出切实的性趣，不管是别的龙，男性还是女性，或者其他任何种族。他的兴趣局限于政治和战争，密谋，读书，聊哲学，铢分毫析地争论哲学问题，为自己招募勇士，揭开秘密，探索远古之谜，当然还有他的桌面游戏。机会棋用到的策略在所有这些里面大概是最简单的了。

“为什么是我？”最后，他睁开眼睛看着拉希奥，谨慎地问道。死亡之翼的儿子。世界上最后一条黑龙。刚才把他按在他自己起居室的墙上，欲行不轨。安度因感觉自己刚刚停止燃烧的脸又开始发烫。

拉希奥正注视着他。他耸耸肩，似乎对自己想睡的对象具体是谁漠不关心。“我们是朋友。我同族已经消亡殆尽，你知道的。我想到了你。”

他随意的态度，冷漠的口吻，还有刻意提及自己剩下同族的尽数灭亡，都让安度因心里一阵发冷。这整个谈话实在是……太奇怪了。

他的目光转向了拉希奥深色的嘴唇。安度因没有接过吻。他一直觉得自己的初吻对象会是一个姑娘，甚至说不定就是他最后要娶的姑娘。过去几年里，他礼貌地含笑婉拒了不少想要接近他的人：一些特别大胆的联盟成员，还有一个部落的血精灵（有时候他回想起来，会后悔自己拒绝了她）。

要是拉希奥在潘达利亚的时候向他自荐枕席——用语言而非展现身体力量，他不会拒绝的。是的，他想要。即使现在，他的身体还是想要回到之前被压在墙上的那个地方，让拉希奥紧紧贴着他，将他吞吃入腹一般吻他。他想象过很多次亲吻拉希奥会是什么样的，但这些白日幻想与现实差之千里。他的胃又开始翻腾起来，不过有一半是出于愉悦。然而安度因本人并不确定。没这么简单。他知道拉希奥能干出什么。

安度因深吸了一口气。“问题就是。我不信任你。我一天听你说谎三十次，听了足足六个月——这还是假设你有一半时间说了真话的情况。我从来没有信任过你；事实上，我还警告过一些来找你的勇士不要无条件地相信你。上次我们见面的时候，你也无疑证实了，我永远、永远不该信任你。”

“唔。我知道不少人死了，但我现在开始好奇这是不是一部分勇士没有回来的原因了。”拉希奥把一根尖锐的黑色爪子搭在下巴上，“这可真是太无礼了。那么，你的答复是拒绝吗？”

“我没有说要拒绝。”安度因简直不敢相信自己说了什么。他知道自己的决定不一定明智，但这是他内心的渴望，所以……也许也不算完全错误？他暂且回避了直接回答：“你说，‘我想到了你’。”

“是。”拉希奥仰起头，将穹顶周围的雕饰收入眼中。

“请尽量阐述这句话的意思。”

拉希奥的赤瞳又看向了他的脸。“我们是朋友。”他重复了一遍，“如果我还有一个朋友的话，就像我之前说过的那样。我现在感到自己希望我们不只是朋友。具体而言，我想我会把你吸到射出来，然后把我的阴茎插入你的体内。并且我们或许应该再次共度一些时光。”他停下来看安度因，但却没有看到自己期待的反应。“交配。”他热心地补充道。

安度因张口结舌，片刻之后才能重新控制自己的表情。这样对他说话的拉希奥实在是……前所未见。他的大脑飞速运转，试图想出一个恰当的回敬。他已经消退的勃起迅速地完全恢复了。他忍耐着调整衣服的冲动，强迫自己双手挨着身侧，别做多余的动作，努力思考着。自从被推到那面墙上之后，他第二十三次意识到，拉希奥想要他。他等这一刻太久了。他可以在今晚失去童贞。或者今天下午。或者接下来的五分钟里。和拉希奥。他的心怦怦直跳。当然，拉希奥可能已经注意到了。他叹了一口气。

拉希奥正在冷静地打量他。非常冷静。

安度因吸了一口气。“所以这对你来说，只是上床吗？你是在问我要不要跟你来一炮？”他以前没有对任何人使用过这样粗俗的语言；作为暴风城的使者，他必须尽量举止高贵，谈吐得体。但他在那些粗鄙的酒馆里听过这样的词句。他有一点想要这么吓到拉希奥，就像拉希奥令他大惊失色一样，尽管这不算什么成熟的反应。他显然失败了。拉希奥大喜过望地看着他。安度因加上一句，“我不是说自己反对这个想法，只不过……我想知道……”你准备对我做什么，他差点这么说出来，幸好还能及时改口，“……你想的是什么。”

拉希奥把手臂挥到一旁，黑色的爪子不断轻叩椅边的茶几，安度因看到他甚至在木头里留下了小坑。“这么说吧。如果你点头，余下的我们都可以慢慢商议，包括我迟来的浪漫表示。”他犹豫了一会儿才说出下一句话，“其实，我想过选择你作为伴侣，虽然是暂时的。”

安度因斟酌了一下他说最后那个词的态度，觉得“暂时”指的大概不是一年，一个月，或者他们上床的时间。“暂时”是因为，拉希奥将会比他多活好多，好多个世纪。

无论如何，安度因不怎么需要思考这个伴侣问题。他绝对不会和自己不完全信任的对象结婚。对于巨龙而言，选择伴侣似乎也是个永久性安排，虽然不具有同样的排他性。他知道自己不会获得忠贞的承诺，也不清楚拉希奥会怎么看待单配偶制，这种更加人类化的家庭安排。而且他确实必须在未来的某一天结婚，和一个女人。最后，他只能用上外交辞令：“这也许可能会与我对暴风城的责任产生一些冲突。”

拉希奥似乎终于意识到了整件事的尴尬之处。“我想确实可能。”他承认道，“你甚至不是龙，不过曾经和未来的暴风城国王身份可以弥补这一点。”

这话过于坦诚，安度因甚至无法感到被侮辱。他们就这么坐着，看着彼此。拉希奥的人类形态确实相当英俊，安度因想着。英俊，无畏，傲慢，强大，显然还有一点荒唐。最后一条黑龙。

“所以你会与我交配，尽管并不相信我？”拉希奥随意地问道。

安度因红着脸垂下眼睛。拉希奥使用“交配”这个词的方式，对他有一些奇妙的效果。“唔，信任有不同层面。”他抬头迅速瞥了一眼黑龙的脸。“我相信你不会伤害我的人身安全。我不相信你别的方面。不过是的，我会。”他忍不住加了一句，“既然你好好请求了。”

拉希奥思索片刻，显然很好地接受了这一陈述。“你之前有过多少经验？”他最后问道，转动手腕，用爪子画了一个绕着他们俩的圈。

“上床？”安度因摇头，“从来没有。”

“接过吻吗？

安度因再次摇头，垂下眼睛。确实有人对他调情，还有些甚至提出过令人震惊的建议，但在他有所接触的人里，哪怕是最最胆大包天的联盟冒险者，或者地位尊贵的贵族，也不曾未经允许吻过暴风城的王子。当然，除了那个坐在他对面、正在用爪子破坏他的茶几、年轻急躁的黑龙王子。“刚才是我的初吻，几分钟前那次。”

“啊。我也是。希望你享受到了。”拉希奥的语气听起来很淫荡。

“实际上，感觉有点……令人惊慌。”安度因说，因为眼下看起来正是说明这一点的恰当时机。

拉希奥故意看向他的下身，然后转回他的脸上：“所以你喜欢感到惊慌。我该记下来。”

安度因又脸红了。他确实产生了生理反应，因为被按在墙上亲吻，……毫不留情地亲吻。“不，我不喜欢。不要再扣着我的手好吗？你知道我被挟持过多少次吗？

“真是可惜。我相当确定能够让你一直感受到独一无二的惊慌。”拉希奥在戏弄他了。安度因翻了个白眼。

“让我保留一点点控制会比较好。”他说，“无助的感觉……”

“很刺激？”拉希奥提示道。

安度因看了他一眼。“无助的感觉我不太喜欢。”

“太遗憾了。我很喜欢扣着你的手。”拉希奥叹了口气说。

安度因强行转回话题：“所以，我是你第一个‘想到了’的人。”

“是啊，当然。”拉希奥不太耐烦地说，“我一直计划拥有你。只是早晚问题。”他有些奇怪地看着安度因。“你十七岁。为什么你还没有恋爱过呢？”

每次他的脸颊快要不再发烫的时候，每次他的心跳终于平缓下来的时候，拉希奥就会说出那样的话，重新开始这个循环。我一直计划拥有你。安度因在绒面椅上不自在地扭了扭。“我得喝点儿更厉害的才能接着谈下去了。”他说着站起身，稍微瑟缩了一下。他的骨头一动就疼，而且像老年人一样，在下雨之前和之后疼得更加厉害，尤其是他站起来或坐下去的时候。不想过早变成那种老年人的决心让他坚持着爬起来，小心翼翼地走向酒柜，走得尽量平稳。他很少放纵自己享用烈酒；要是真有需要那么做的时刻，大概就是向拉希奥解释为什么他还未经人事了。

安度因走动的时候，始终能感到黑龙的目光一直落在自己身上。他用微微颤抖的手倒出一杯吉尔吉斯陈年白兰地：“白兰地？还是别的？”

“不用，谢谢你。”

“我还没有遇到让我有兴趣进行下去的对象。”安度因终于说道，“我的父亲最后会替我选择一位新娘。说实话，我不知道他为什么还没有为我定下婚约。血脉必须继承下去。”

他感觉得到拉希奥正惊恐地盯着他的后背：“那你准备接受吗？”他自己回答了这个问题。“你当然会。”黑龙叹了口气，反对之情溢于言表，“多么可怕的主意。”

安度因转身往回走。“为什么你还没有……交配过？”他问。拉希奥迷人而富有魅力，足以让大批来到酒馆的冒险者、旅行者还有他的勇士们脱掉裤子，不论是男是女（除非安度因猜得不对），而他们之中也有许多本身既强大又讨人喜欢。而且拉希奥真的喜欢挑逗别人。

拉希奥明显卡在安度因会被安排联姻的部分，这个问题只得到了他的一小部分注意。“我还没准备好。”他皱起眉头说。

安度因忍不住笑了起来。“啊，当然，你当时两岁，只有这么大。但现在你已经四岁，这么大了……”他轻哼一声，用手比划出一尺，又拉开到两尺左右，然后忽然想到一个问题，扬起了一边的眉毛，“说真的，你确定自己年龄够了吗？你还是个幼崽。幼崽还不能交配吧……能吗？”

拉希奥怒目而视：“我可以在人类形态下享受交配的快感。等我真正的身体完全成熟的时候，你已经死了。”这个回答过于直白，还有点气人，但安度因能说什么呢？他知道拉希奥对于自己的幼小体型很敏感。最好别逗他。

安度因继续说：“我还有一些其它问题。关于你过去两年里所做的一切。”

“哦天呐。 **现在** 我得喝一杯了。”拉希奥说，“别站起来，我自己去。”他优雅地走向酒柜，挨个打开酒瓶闻了闻，通过气味确定其中的液体。他最后选择了架子上酒精度最高的饮料，安度因自己觉得几乎不能喝的一种萨弗隆烧酒。拉希奥倒满了一个容量挺大的玻璃杯，靠回到椅子上。“开始审讯吧！虽然说实话，我本来以为会是你父亲来盘问我。”

安度因无视了他的抱怨。“那么，你是从德拉诺回来的。”

拉希奥僵硬了片刻，然后微笑起来。“是的。”他饮下一大口足以让安度因呛到的饮料，毫不费力地咽了下去，然后用细细舌头舔了舔嘴唇和牙齿。

“我们听说加尔鲁什杀了凯诺兹。这是真的吗？”

“我得到的消息和你们一样，虽然我不在现场。我没有和他们一起走。如果真是那样，唔。凯诺兹是个令人愉快的人，但他知道自己在做什么。”

“后悔吗？得到教训了吗？”

“各有一两条。”拉希奥似乎丝毫不感到羞愧，也没有详细说明。

安度因知道拉希奥至少对一个决定非常后悔，尽管他们从来没有聊过那件事。他在迷雾酒肆听了太多太多他朋友传奇怒火的故事。联盟和部落都有够多的成员见过他大发雷霆，然后流传开来。这些传闻可能最后越传越离谱，但其中大部分有几点是一致的：首先，拉希奥勃然变色，大喊大叫，踱来踱去，自言自语，并不针对谁地吼着乌瑞恩国王，砸碎酒器，打坏桌椅；接着，作为一个很小的幼崽，拉希奥具有令人印象深刻的喷火能力；最后，童福这个温和谦逊、与人为善的酒馆老板说出了自己的想法，把一个震惊的拉希奥按在原地。

还有不少其它的故事——一个带着可怕烧伤疤痕的侏儒说，他为安度因的父亲辩护的时候，拉希奥朝他扔了一条长凳，还对他喷出火焰。有几个说拉希奥后来把童福的酒吧烧着了，不过更多传言驳斥了这个片段。安度因还没有回去证实过。

“你为什么帮凯诺兹放走他？”

拉希奥忽然瞪着他，仿佛他是个烦人的考古学家，浪费了很多时间研究一些古老而又毫无价值的东西。安度因在他冷酷的目光下不自在地动了动。“我以为这相当明显：让联盟和沃金的部落因为一个强大得不可思议的共同敌人而不得不合作，因为这通常不可能发生；或者失败的话，创造一支足以击败双方的可怕战力，在燃烧军团到来时把所有阵营团结起来，对抗它们。”

“钢铁部落就不会破坏艾泽拉斯吗？”安度因大着胆子反驳，“你宁愿看到人类、精灵、德莱尼、巨魔，我们全部被屠戮和奴役，而不是简单地分成两派，在必要的时候合作吗？就算钢铁部落可以击败燃烧军团，它拯救的难道会比毁掉的多吗？我总觉得这不是个好主意。”

拉希奥喝干了酒杯，没有回答，眼神冷淡，仿佛还含着怒气。他们之间的沉默很快让安度因感觉不适。他退让了，不再质疑，转而问道：“这段时间，你都呆在哪儿？”

拉希奥短暂的坏心情似乎已经过去了。他满腹心事地望着安度因。“我认为最好不要说出来。但只要你希望，我的王子，我会载你去那儿看看。”

安度因迟疑地看着他。拉希奥露出神秘的微笑，把空了的酒杯放在一旁。他站起来走到东北向的窗边，窗外是湖面和东部大地神殿。

安度因不知道该怎么回答。不仅因为和拉希奥一起跑路是个极其糟糕的主意，而且现在拉希奥的体型应该和小马差不多。也许可能是匹大一点儿的小马，但翅膀还不够大而有力，载不了一名成年男性乘客，哪怕是比较清瘦的乘客。也许安度因错了。“你现在长到能载我飞了吗？”

“那会是一段艰辛的旅途，但我相信自己可以完成。然而你在我背上的时候，我恐怕不能有效地作战。你必须一同协助，我们才能从城里悄无声息地离开。”

这个幻想令人愉快。我可以骑狮鹫，这样你就不用载我了，他几乎想要这么说，不过还是阻止了自己。鼓励拉希奥绑架自己或者进行类似举动显然不是好主意。

“你出现在暴风城的时候，为什么我父亲没有把你直接关起来？”

“我似乎需要一个特别的监狱。”拉希奥说，透过彩色镶嵌玻璃凝视窗外，“据说建造起来要花一天左右的时间。你父亲还宣称会联系前守护巨龙，来谴责我的各种违法行为。”

安度因呆坐了一会儿，然后又努力站起身。他走到拉希奥身边，探究地注视他的侧脸，而拉希奥仍望着窗外。安度因顺着他的目光看了出去，好奇他是不是在看挂在岸边的那片死亡之翼铁颚。他不太确定，但拉希奥似乎只是凝视着水中的大地神殿。

“而你还留在这儿？为什么？红龙军团不是曾经想杀你吗？”安度因隐隐记得刚到迷雾酒肆的时候，拉希奥告诉过他类似的内容。他康复早期的许多记忆都是模糊的。当时他得每隔几个小时交替服用掺了罂粟汁的热牦牛奶和泡了止痛草药的大麦茶。回过头想想，他没有对任何一种成瘾真是奇迹。“你不怕他们会再来吗？如果我父亲把你关起来了，你要怎么和我‘共度一些时光’？”

拉希奥双手拍了拍自己的胸口，回答了安度因的第一个问题。“是的，看来我还在这儿，或者你已经陷入了严重的幻觉。”

安度因觉得自己错过了一些至关重要的信息。他又问了一次：“我父亲威胁说要把你锁起来，还知会了巨龙军团；巨龙们准备关押你，如果关押不了就杀了你。而你还是来找我，因为尽管知道我几乎从我们认识就开始……喜欢你，你却只是刚刚才决定要把我推到墙上和我做爱。为什么？”

“为什么不呢？”

“你不怕前守护巨龙吗？不怕他们对你做的事？”

“我想你父亲只是在吓唬我，让我离开。但如果我说是，我真的被将要发生的事吓坏了，我甚至可能不幸地死去，这能让你快点脱掉衣服爬到床上吗？”

安度因忍不住笑了，因为拉希奥实在太离谱。“你让我等了两年半。现在你因为我想在你撕开我衣服之前谈超过三十秒而不耐烦？”

拉希奥极其缓慢地露出一个笑容，却仍然没有看他。“是。”

“那你到底知道怎么上床吗？”安度因好奇问道。

啊，他终于找到了一个突破口。拉希奥猛地转过头看他。他眯着眼睛，看起来很生气：“我当然知道。你呢？”

“是啊。”安度因因为他的恼火咧开嘴，“我知道。”

拉希奥在他的笑意中沉默了片刻，探究着他脸上的表情：“我们谈完了吗？”

“我猜是的。”

“你的起居室相当宜人，但我已经欣赏够了。带我看看你的卧室吧。”拉希奥说着拉起了他的手。安度因想了一秒，回握住那只手。他突然意识到自己从来没有见过，哪怕只是摘下手套的拉希奥。

他咽了咽口水。

\---

他们站在安度因的床边；这件超大的豪华家具占据了大半房间。他的套间很大，卧室却很小。安度因曾经有一张儿童单人床；他长得比床高的时候，就换成了这张长宽八尺的巨大四柱床。安度因一直不知道这是在鼓励他恋爱，还是暗示他即将订婚或者结婚，抑或代表他成婚后也会继续使用现在的房间。说不定是以上全部。

安度因向黑龙的头巾伸出手，因为似乎从那儿开始比较合乎逻辑。他一直不知道那是真的用布条缠起来的，还是就是一顶风格花哨的帽子。他扯了扯垂下来遮住拉希奥左耳的那一块，没有扯动。他想找找布条的两端在哪儿，如果真有两端的话。拉希奥一动不动地立在那儿看着他，随他研究。安度因最后得出结论，这东西应该是一整块。他试着去摘。没错，这只是一顶异域风情、结构复杂的大帽子。

摘下头巾之后，他首先注意到的是拉希奥藏在头巾下的角。还算不大，不过已经不算才露尖尖角了，差不多各有五寸。这个长度很衬拉希奥的脸，安度因心想，虽然也许再长长点会更帅。

他伸出手，然后停下来：“可以吗？”

拉希奥朝他微微一笑。“当然。”他柔和地说。

安度因双手各摸着一根龙角，用拇指和食指轻轻搓揉。它们漆黑如夜，在他的手指下一圈圈隆起，弯曲的部分坚硬如骨，尖端却变得柔软。安度因用指尖在根部周围的皮肤划着小圈。拉希奥颤抖了一下。他觉得这反应不错，暗暗记着等会儿也要在别的情况下抚摸那儿。

他同时观察拉希奥的头发。以前也总有几缕黑发从他的头巾里逃出来，不过安度因并不知道他的头发是软是硬，是粗是细。拉希奥的帽子下面是一头茂密的卷发，最长垂到下巴尖。安度因在离他头皮几寸的地方握住一捧，轻轻把玩。

拉希奥还是什么也没有说，只是一个一个扯下手套。安度因紧张地发现，他的指尖确实长着长长的黑爪，也许有一寸。他知道这些爪子能在一瞬之间把一个人类撕成碎片。他不知道自己会不会希望黑龙的手出现在那些更敏感的区域里外了。

卧室里已经有了秋日的寒意。窗外雨声淅淅沥沥，他有些发抖。但安度因还是脱下了肩带皮带斗篷外套，把它们扔到床头柜上，拉希奥的帽子旁边。

“和我讲讲你的项链。”拉希奥说。

安度因已经忘记了自己脖子上的挂坠盒，因为他从不摘下。拉希奥从没见过这根来自他母亲的项链；没有人见过他的贴身之物。拉希奥轻轻摩挲挂坠的表面，安度因没有阻止。挂坠上雕饰繁复，唯有亲手触碰方能知晓。

“对你来说肯定很特别。”拉希奥说着松开手。

“它曾属于我母亲。”安度因说着自己伸手轻抚项链，仿佛要确定它仍在那儿。不知何故，拉希奥触碰挂坠盒让他感觉有点奇怪。这是父亲在几年前那个可怕的收获节[1]上交给他的。那一天，他把细链绕在安度因的脖子上，亲手扣好。安度因并不看重物质，也不需要很多身外之物。这根项链承载着许多感情，是他最珍贵的所有物之一；那种感受很私人。

拉希奥点了点头，仿佛理解了他。谁知道呢，也许他真的理解。他没有打开挂坠盒。

不戴头巾的时候，拉希奥显得年轻而柔软，安度因心想。他露出厚厚的头发与角，一只耳朵戴着耳环，另一只是耳钉。看到他不戴头巾感觉非常奇怪，就像看到皇家图书馆员米尔顿摔了一直戴着的单片眼镜那次一样。那时安度因七岁，从未意识到米尔顿像其他人一样拥有两只眼睛。没有眼镜、和别人差不多的米尔顿多么奇怪。就算成人之后，安度因也会感到惊奇，人们去掉了日常见惯的衣饰之后，看起来会有多么不同。

安度因还觉得，自己看到了一件伟大而秘密的艺术品。有那么一刻，他只觉得感激，甚至有些谦卑。他很荣幸自己能看到像没有戴帽子的拉希奥这样美好、特别而珍贵的东西。他想了一会儿要怎么用语言表达自己的心情，但最后觉得拉希奥大概不会理解这种真挚。而且拉希奥的自我显然也不需要额外的温柔呵护。

黑龙也许在安度因脸上看出了他的心情。他微笑起来。

他伸手抚摸安度因的腹部，爪尖如此巧妙地沿着他的身躯勾勒。一根手指勾住了安度因的腰带，轻轻向外扯动，一个无声的指示。安度因听从了，坐在床上脱下柔软的皮靴，然后站起来解开绑腿和贴身衣物，赤裸地站在那儿。拉希奥摘下自己的皮带、外套、上衣、衬衫、肩带和其它几件衣物，安度因对此非常感谢，不熟悉搭扣的人应该很难对付那套装备。不过话又说回来，他觉得自己那堆衣服也没有简单到哪里去。

拉希奥脱掉自己的裤子，略带得意地微笑着与他对视。于是他们都一丝不挂地站在那儿，隔着几尺相互打量。

拉希奥的人类形态高挑清癯，褐色皮肤完美光滑。他的阴茎很长，粗得令人生畏，还相当硬。他似乎完全没有体毛。安度因又看向他的下体。看起来确实很性感，但安度因越看越惊恐。看起来非常大……也许太大了。安度因自己算是相当体面的平均尺寸；拉希奥则相当过人了。

“完美。”拉希奥说着，两眼放光。

“我认为你可能已经生长过度了。”安度因嘴里发干，声音也很干。

拉希奥笑了起来。他也看向安度因的下体，眼中闪过一丝光芒。“胡说，你会喜欢的。让我证明给你看。”他把安度因推到床上，自己覆了上去。

安度因立刻又因为接吻喘不过气来。拉希奥坐在他身上抚摸他的乳尖，而安度因意识到那些爪子已经消失了，完全化作人类的手指，带着短短的黑色指甲。这个变化明明白白地提醒着他，他决定和谁——和什么上床。拉希奥俯身用锋利的牙齿巧妙地轻咬他的脖子，他的触碰带来纯然的欢愉，叫安度因目眩神驰。“你从来没和别人做过这件事。”他无力地说。

“没有。”

感觉太不公平了。拉希奥握住他的下体，而他仰起了头。他尽力推迟近在眼前的高潮；他勉强还能思考的那部分心智在想，他不愿意这么快结束。

“你想做这件事多久了？”安度因低喃。在潘达利亚的这么多日日夜夜他们本可以 **这样** 度过，却都浪费在了闲谈和争执和桌面游戏。

“够久了。”拉希奥急切地分开他的腿，跪在中间。

安度因抓过一只枕头垫在头下，看着拉希奥吞进他的下体。龙的口腔很热——热得美妙，而且恰到好处。如果再热一点儿，就不会舒服了。尽管有着奇怪的热度，被拉希奥含在嘴里的感受好得超越了他的一切想象。好吧，拉希奥那条极长的舌头看起来也许有点儿叫人不安。那条细舌湿漉漉地绕了一圈又一圈，舌尖像蛇类一样微微颤动。视觉上吓人，感觉上惊人。安度因知道自己再怎么努力也不可能坚持多久了。他幻想过这么多次，而现实比这一切都要好。

拉希奥含着他，一边用龙语轻声念了几个词。安度因顿时感到一根滑滑的手指正坚定地推入他的屁股。他本能地绷紧肌肉，指望那根手指能自行离开。他喘息着，收缩着，然而压力并不消退。

然后他因为湿润的异物呻吟起来。黑龙终于完全插了进来，开始用手指缓缓地操他。他慢条斯理地把安度因整根吞没，嘴唇沿着柱身一路滑到下腹。安度因惊喘着从床上拱起身，向上冲进拉希奥的嘴里，又落下被他的手指贯穿。

拉希奥放开他的下体，舔了舔嘴唇，又加了一根修长的手指，转动手腕，扩张着他。“说你想让我操你。”拉希奥声音暗哑，手腕不停。

这就足以送他登顶了。他不由自主地抬起胯，两人都没有触碰他的下体，而安度因高潮了，溅了他们满身。拉希奥看起来有些惊讶地撤回手指。安度因感到一丝尴尬，扯过被单把自己擦干净，又把被角递给拉希奥，没有看他的眼睛。他去得很快，还显得很饥渴。他显然不曾想过自己的第一次会是因为屁股里的几根手指，却完全没有碰到下身，不管和男性还是女性。

不过拉希奥似乎并不介意。惊讶从他脸上淡去后，他看起来简直自鸣得意。他用柔软的爪背抬起安度因的下巴，让他看着自己，啊，那些爪子又回来了。安度因发现自己又在脸红了，反正他的肤色就是容易暴露这点。他还感到一种类似恐惧的心情，尽管拉希奥的爪心朝下，并没有戳到他。拉希奥黑色的细舌忽然探出了片刻，他的神色和语气都充满欲念。“说你想让我操你，我的王子。”他又说了一遍，这回更似低吼。安度因想着不知他会在整个过程中变得多像龙。

他屈起腿。“我想让你操我，拉希奥。”他冷静地说。说这种话感觉有点蠢，他的语气也不热烈，但他已经又一次硬了。不管拉希奥有没有太大，安度因迫切需要他操自己。

拉希奥如同爬行动物一般滑上他身体的每一寸，毕竟他自己的确就是。他没有浪费时间，对准了便开始推入。安度因不禁又紧张地收缩起肌肉。

“可爱的安度因啊，放松。”拉希奥几乎嘶嘶地低语着。

他进入得比安度因希望的快。刚进来时他忍下了自己的痛呼，但一两寸后再也不忍不住了。拉希奥立刻停了下来，又开始亲吻他，抚摸他的腹部、大腿、臀瓣，等他适应被充满的感觉。“我会让你感觉很好的。”拉希奥在他耳边低语。

事实上，尽管还有些疼，安度因已经感觉很好了。

抚摸。舔舐。揉捏。戏弄。不久之后，拉希奥再度推了进来，这次撤回了一点儿，观察安度因的反应。安度因深呼吸了几回，呻吟起来，但没有像之前那样喊出声。终于拉希奥完全埋了进来，一直到底。看起来轮到他挣扎着不想高潮了。安度因伸出手抚摸他的角根部周围柔软的皮肤，而拉希奥哀叹着猫一样拱向他的掌心。然后感觉大概变得过于强烈了，他推开安度因的手，紧紧按住他的胯部。

“有点……刺痛。”拉希奥最后说道。又过了许久，他开始抽插。“我看过书上说持有圣光的——”

拉希奥似乎没法说完这句话了。他加快速度，动作变得急切，一路猛冲进来，全身绷紧，面容扭曲。这是安度因这辈子见过的最色情的景象了。拉希奥握住了他的下身，轻抚三次，而这已让他因渴望而颤抖起来。拉希奥简直能像吟游诗人操作竖琴一般操作他的身体，这让安度因有些感到害怕。他不知道这是因为魔法，还是因为他是龙，抑或就是因为他是拉希奥，而安度因的身体愿意回应他。他现在不能考虑这件事，因为他又将登顶了。他的大脑暂时无法工作了。

几乎滚烫的热液在他的体内炸开，令他感觉有些不适。他的高潮在惊讶中很快结束了。安度因忍住惊呼。他没有想到拉希奥的体液灼烧一般溢满了他。

“那玩意儿会从里面把我烫熟吗？”片刻后那感觉开始消退，他开玩笑说。

拉希奥仍在欢愉中紧紧闭着眼睛。“是的，我听说吉安娜女士现在不育了。”

“不好笑。”安度因抱怨道。拉希奥觉得很有趣似的微笑起来，翻到他身边。

他们就这样躺了很久。拉希奥睁开眼睛，温暖地看了他一分钟，但整个身体懒洋洋的。他很快又合上了眼睛。

安度因太激动、太兴奋了，还无法入睡。一个小时里发生了这么多事情。其实也没有那么多。他看着拉希奥的睡颜，希望他还醒着。但他不知道拉希奥是从哪儿过来的，一路上有多远。他显然需要休息。所以安度因只是注视着他。注视他身体每一条裸露的曲线，欣赏他柔软的深色皮肤，以及他蜷曲蓬乱的黑发散乱在枕头上的样子。他发现即使是在睡梦中，拉希奥阖上的眼睑仍透出赤色的微光。他躺在那儿，思绪万千。他想去抚摸自己新任恋人的每一寸身体。

他真的很想念拉希奥。直到拉希奥突然回来，他才对自己承认了这一点。

安度因终于也困了，陷入深深的沉眠。

\---

安度因醒来时，窗外雨声仍在沥沥作响，他的房间已经完全陷入黑暗。在睡梦中，拉希奥靠了过来，前胸紧紧贴着他的后背。他的呼吸深沉缓慢。

安度因硬着。他稍微拉开距离翻了个身，迎接他的是拉希奥的睡颜。他张着嘴，流了一点儿口水，龙舌垂了几寸出来，随着呼吸轻轻晃动。那窄窄的黑色舌头让他看起来有些吓人，但安度因想了想觉得没什么问题。他喜欢拉希奥的一切。

好吧，几乎一切。安度因还是不知道要怎么和自己不信任的人在一起。也许以后会知道的。

他把自己的勃起按进拉希奥胯间。拉希奥睡着的时候也是半硬着的。安度因一手握住他们俩的下体时，黑龙睁开了眼睛。

安度因试探着贴着他的阴茎抽动。“这次我想干你。”他开口时声音还因午睡沙哑着。

拉希奥睡意朦胧地眨了眨眼，缓缓皱起脸，舔了舔嘴唇收回舌头。“我不知道自己想不想那样。”黑龙含糊地说着。他舒展双臂，懒洋洋地伸了个懒腰。

安度因感到被侮辱了……难道拉希奥觉得这会让自己不像男人？“为什么？我让你对我那么做了。”

“一部分是因为我认为自己必须是主导方。”安度因正要反对，拉希奥却向他伸出手，猫一般发出喉音，“一部分是因为我渴望再对你做一次。”

可能的性爱和/或争吵被一声礼貌的敲门打断。“安度因王子？”是威尔，“晚餐已经准备好了。”安度因通常和父亲在瓦里安套间里的非正式餐厅一起用晚餐。

他和拉希奥对视一眼。拉希奥朝门的方向伸出手，张开手爪然后猛地捏成拳头，结束了之前的无声咒语。他朝安度因点了点头。

“谢谢你，我马上就到。”安度因喊道，然后毫不犹豫地接着喊，“请多安排一个座位。”他迅速站起来，四处寻找他们之前扔到桌上和地上的衣服。“你该……”留下吃晚饭？会是个好主意吗？“……留下吃晚饭。”

拉希奥还躺在床上。他扬起了眉毛。

\---

有时安度因的主意实在不怎么样。瓦里安看到安度因一时冲动邀请共进晚餐的对象时暗下的脸色足以说明一切了。

他的父亲和拉希奥对彼此恨之入骨，安度因想着，心直往下沉。当然，他早就知道拉希奥对他父亲的观点，也知道加尔鲁什审判之后他父亲对拉希奥行为的看法，但他从未发现他们间的仇恨如此之深，几乎无法调和。这令他内心充满了绝望。特别是因为拉希奥多少在……努力表现得有礼。

他们沉默地喝汤，除了拉希奥偶尔开口评论。尽管还处于龙类的幼年期，拉希奥的餐桌礼仪却相当讲究。他似乎明白，晚餐的客人应该负责一半友善、机智的谈话，而他相当完美地完成了这项任务。他忽而恭维葡萄酒的产地，打听城堡附近是否有农场，并对土豆汤中的香料赞不绝口。他还询问了冬季保温需要的燃料数量和圣光大教堂的建筑风格。

瓦里安看着他不说话。气氛尴尬得难以言喻。安度因说了一些关于葡萄酒的无关痛痒的内容，并告诉拉希奥城外有果园，艾尔文森林和西部荒野都有丰富的农地，等等。然而面对瓦里安冰冷的沉默，连说出这些简短的答案都让他感到痛苦。

土豆汤奶香浓郁，口感稠密，用龙蒿调了味，是安度因平时喜欢的味道，但他就是没有食欲。他的胃里天旋地转。瓦里安从盘子上抬起眼睛，居高临下地瞪着拉希奥。他似乎在试图控制自己的脾气，安度因对此较为感激。沙拉上了，有蔬菜、核桃、鲜梨和达纳苏斯蓝纹奶酪。他钟爱的另一道菜，但现在却吃不下。拉希奥每道菜都用了正确的银餐具。瓦里安看他的眼神好像在努力把他烧穿。拉希奥非常礼貌地没有加入任何对视比赛。非常礼貌，或者非常享受瓦里安无声的怒火。安度因太了解他了，很难不想到后一种可能性。主菜是嫩煎鸡肉配酸柠檬酱。安度因一口也没吃，只是切了几块摆进自己的盘子里。

最可怕的晚餐不过如此，安度因心想。接着他想起了加尔鲁什那顿下了毒的晚餐。当然，总会有更可怕的情况……但是那顿饭只有作为客人的安度因，作为主人的愤怒的加尔鲁什·地狱咆哮，和一些下了毒的咖喱鱼。这一顿却伤害了亲密的家庭关系，涌动着如有实质的紧张气氛。还好食物里都没下毒。

“请原谅我离开片刻。”安度因对父亲和拉希奥说道，但没有看他们二人。他对留这两位单独相处感到某种模糊的疑虑，但他真的需要去一下洗手间，而拉希奥浮夸的礼仪和他父亲沉默的冷酷让他觉得他们应该不会大打出手。他不打算用父亲的私人浴室，即使他是王储也不太合适。于是他离开瓦里安的套间，穿过大厅，走向他平时会去、也是供他父亲的客人使用的卫生间。

之后他洗了手，用水泼了泼脸，看着银镜中的自己。他看起来很紧张；尽管（或者就是因为）睡了很久，他的蓝眼睛还是显出疲惫。他叹了口气走回父亲的餐厅。在离沉重的木制双门不到十步的地方，他听到了争执声，笨拙而痛苦地冲进房间。几秒钟里发生了一大堆事情。是的，比和加尔鲁什·地狱咆哮那顿下了毒的晚餐更可怕。他父亲和拉希奥都在说话，瓦里安语气激烈，拉希奥声音尖锐。尽管瓦里安更响，说得更多，几乎是在喊着公正的审判和被颠覆了的公正的审判和犯罪行为和在部落和联盟之间渔翁得利，安度因听得更清楚的却是拉希奥的话。

“你的选择可能已经毁了这个世界。”拉希奥的声音浸满了轻蔑，“我意图竭尽全力保护艾泽拉斯，并且只希望你的愚蠢不会过于难以克服。”

安度因目瞪口呆。

拉希奥和他父亲都没有注意到他绝望地赶回了房间。

拉希奥还没有说完，瓦里安便涨红着脸起身，咬牙切齿地咆哮道：“你怎么敢作为我的客人，当着我的面这么说话！”他的手就在萨拉迈恩的剑柄上。安度因惊恐地看着那手移向剑柄的末端，把剑从鞘中抽了出来。

“是啊，您大可以在我指出您于危急存亡之时作了愚蠢决定的时候嚷嚷这些无伤大雅的礼仪问题。”拉希奥刻薄地说。他突然也站起来了，虽然安度因甚至没有看到他的动作。难道他的动作这么快？

瓦里安没有显露出一丝恐惧。他拔出剑，眼睛如剑刃般闪着冷酷的光。“我不会容忍傲慢的歹徒在我自己的城堡里侮辱我。我杀过黑龙——比你大得多的黑龙。我还没有老到杀不动的时候。”

“ **父亲** ！”安度因猛地冲进拉希奥和萨拉迈恩之间。他的腿着陆时尖锐地疼了起来，但他除了精神上瑟缩了一下之外没管它。他很少提高音量，更不会对自己的父亲如此，但现在他这么做了。他平举双手，一手按在拉希奥的胸口，一手与他父亲的佩剑保持了几寸距离，努力把两人分开。“请停下来，父亲， **求您** 。”

瓦里安立刻放下剑，好像在担心拉希奥可能会把安度因推过来。

拉希奥一脸嘲弄地想要开口，但安度因盛怒的表情让他闭上了嘴。

瓦里安也想吼出一些反对意见，但安度因看了他父亲一眼，轻声说：“我知道他严重侮辱了您，我为他道歉。他不像我们那样看待战争与和平，也非常缺乏礼貌。”他吸了一口气，坚持着说完。“但是如果他现在离开，我会和他一起走， **无论** 他从哪一扇门出去。”他目光扫过瓦里安的剑，又回到他脸上。

与平时一样，他父亲脸上的愤怒瞬间消失了，取而代之的是更加微妙、更加无法解读的表情。他眯着眼睛注视安度因良久，久到安度因不安起来。

瓦里安终于重新看向拉希奥。“我儿子让我想起了我的尊严。如果我和你的教养或者道德水平一样，龙类，我会在在这张桌子上砍下你的头，并像你和你所有血脉一样失去尊严。”他愤然道，“你的黑龙军团已经污染我的家和城够久了。”他轻轻摇了摇头，回剑入鞘，示意最近的管家上前。安度因忽然意识到，大厅里他们周围的六名护卫已经从他们往常的位置走近了一两步，武器在握，准备投身一场史诗般的战斗，在王宫餐桌上对抗巨龙，保卫国王。他扫了一眼守卫们熟悉的面孔，他们看起来都已经绷紧了每一根神经。通常国王和王子的晚餐时段是守卫指责中最安静的轮值之一，仅次于夜班。

瓦里安转身面向安度因，牢牢控制着自己的怒火：“我本可以把你关起来，让阿莱克斯塔萨把他随便怎么样。我仍然可以这么做。一个小时后到会客厅来见我。”又转向管家：“眼下——拉希奥王子会是城堡的客人。为他安排合适的下榻处。”然后他大步离开，把安度因、拉希奥、管家还有半打的守卫丢在身后，目送他走远。

“进展不错。”拉希奥说，看起来很平静。安度因瞪着他，因为他真的不像在说反话。

管家亚尔诺迅速恢复他身份应有的仪态，向他们俩鞠躬。“可否允许我带您看看您的房间，拉希奥王子？

\---

拉希奥的套间离他的很远，安度因苦笑着发现。可能不如他那套来的奢华，不过明亮通风，配了小小的起居室、华丽的壁炉、用餐的位置和舒适的卧房。安度因幼时玩遍了整个城堡，包括那些空置的房间，多年来发现了不少秘密通道。就他所知，这个套间没有秘密通道，但他挺确定起居室的镜子是单向镜，卧室里搞不好也是。壁炉上的肖像画看起来也有点可疑。

拉希奥坐在椅子上，似乎在反思方才与国王的对峙。安度因其实想发火，但是他不希望有观众，于是他弯下腰对拉希奥耳语：“这个房间不够私密。我们回我房间。”

拉希奥抬头看他，仿佛被他从另一个世界里拉了出来。他回过神，站起身，轻声说道：“如你所愿。” 

安度因一边走一边更生气了。从城堡一侧到另一侧要走上五分钟。整段路他都能感到被注视着，而且他的腿又开始疼了。他们终于走到安度因的房间，一关上门他便怒而开口。“你是怎么回事？”他喝问道，“你对他说了什么？你们怎么吵起来的？我只离开了两分钟！”

“其实应该有四分钟了。”

“那——你知道，这根本不重要。我早知道不能让你们俩单独呆上三十秒。他控制不住脾气，而你控制不住自己！”

拉希奥皱起了脸。“我之前在他的王座厅可是非常有礼的。我做了一个很小的不甚相关的评论，然后他就开始了。”

“如果他改主意并且把你‘合适的下榻处’变成地牢，我是不会惊讶的。跟他们能不能关住你无关，只不过制造一个你离开时杀了你的借口。”

“我愿意让他试试。”拉希奥肉眼可见地生气了，“我对暴风城国王或者联盟领导者没有什么应负的责任。为什么这白痴还在对加尔鲁什·地狱咆哮发火？已经好几年了！如果有谁还会被奥格瑞玛那场灾难的结果激怒，那该是我。“

安度因不赞成地抿起嘴，拉开了两人之间的距离。“请不要当着我的面侮辱我的父亲。”他说。

拉希奥瞪着他。

“你完全清楚我做了和他一样的事。我是说选择不摧毁部落。选择不处决加尔鲁什。”

拉希奥的眼神无缘无故地软化了一些。他弯起一边深色的嘴唇，语气又调侃起来，几乎带着点溺爱地说：“你还年轻。你有时间学习做得更好。”

这个微笑和调侃的语气是黑龙能表示的最接近道歉的东西了，但安度因仍然冷淡而严肃：“有朝一日我会和他们议和，是的。但是强行摧毁部落，不。我相信我父亲的选择展示出了极大的智慧。所以当你独独因为那个很好的决定——那个我为他感到骄傲的决定——侮辱他的时候，你侮辱了我。所以别说了。”

拉希奥似乎思考起来。

安度因靠在门框上，声音里带着平静的怒火：“拉希奥，你没有发现你让我的处境多尴尬吗？我是说私人处境？你大概一下子就把我和我父亲的关系往回推了几年。我去私人谒见厅见过他，但是他从来没有在那儿召见过我。”他们在晚餐以外的时间交谈时，就算瓦里安是要狠狠训斥他一顿，通常也会在国王的书房。或者在瓦里安正巧发现他甩开守卫偷偷溜出来的现场。安度因心里发苦。这么久以来，他和父亲的关系一直不曾亲近，也不能亲近。现在他们……而拉希奥出现在他们之间，让他心如铅重。

“我不明白你为什么要在意。”拉希奥愉快地说，“譬如我，没有父母我也做得很好。他理应被收押——”

安度因猛地抬起头，怒火中烧。他天性不喜暴力，甚至面对加尔鲁什·地狱咆哮的奚落都能克制自己，看在圣光的份上。然而事情一旦与拉希奥扯上关系便有所不同。他突然伸手，紧紧扼住黑龙纤细的脖子，推着他倒在长榻上。拉希奥没有抵抗，也不去阻止他。他只是扬起眉毛，看起来有些惊讶。安度因的脸与他只有几寸远。

安度因一字一句，缓慢地说：“不要告诉我你认为我的父亲理应如何。以及，如果你伤害他，我 **会** 杀了你。”

拉希奥很平静。“我希望自己不必伤害任何人。尤其是，乌瑞恩国王。”他的声音带着疼痛。当他说话时，安度因能感觉到那些单词在喉间共鸣，感觉到他缓慢的脉搏与心跳。

安度因正要回答时，恍然意识到——他不觉得拉希奥指的仅是他父亲。“是吗？”他说，相当肯定却不愿相信，“你是在说我？如果你觉得有必要，你也会杀了我吗？就像这样？”

拉希奥神色悲伤。“不，我从来不想伤害你。从来没有。”他停顿片刻，“但这个世界必须团结起来，面对即将到来的一切。没有什么能阻挡我。我的责任远比我的个人感情更为沉重——正如你会选择暴风城，而不是我。”他略显难过的表情在说话间渐渐化作某种心机深沉的样子，声音也尖利起来。他注视着安度因，这是一个挑战——你敢不敢否认或质疑最后这句？

安度因想要反驳，但他当然不能。“好吧，真是个叫人不安的发现。”他最后说道。

拉希奥没有回答，只是看着他。

“我喜欢你对我诚实。”安度因叹了口气。拉希奥的脖子很漂亮，他想，纤长，天鹅一般，一片无暇的深色皮肤。强壮得不同寻常的身体上，脆弱得不可思议的地方。像雏龙的胸腹，鳞片还不曾变硬合拢的时候。安度因意识到自己正在用拇指抚摸他的颈侧。“对你所谓的‘劣等种族’，你还有很多要了解的。”他说，“也别告诉我你没那么说过。我听到你和凯诺兹了。”

“那么继续。教我。”拉希奥说，柔和，还有一点儿顺从。他顶了顶胯。这是安度因想的那个意思吗？

他的另一只手摸索着伸向黑龙的裤子，先扯低左边，然后是右边。拉希奥合作地抬高。安度因把布料拉到黑龙的脚踝，而拉希奥努力踢掉鞋裤。这条龙的人形很柔韧——当安度因轻轻分开他的腿，他直接张大，大腿几乎形成了直线。

安度因的手始终在拉希奥喉咙上，不是因为权力感，而是因为那给了他某种想要的东西，也是因为拉希奥回应他的侵略性的方式，似乎与他回应任何别的东西都不同。一股羞耻感涌了上来，但手底拉希奥皮肤光滑的触感和他急切的表情让忘掉它变得非常容易。

安度因一直把指甲修剪得短而整洁，所以不必担心这一点。他舔了一根手指，屈伸着往拉希奥屁股里塞。拉希奥立刻放松下来，仅凭意志为安度因的手指打开自己，允许他进入。

安度因忽然意识到，之前觉得玩闹是拉希奥会给自己的唯一道歉，他想错了。拉希奥在操纵他。安度因动摇了片刻，最后决定他不在乎。

拉希奥的皮肤仿佛在发烧，只是没有出汗，但他的体内感觉更热——还要热得多。安度因只用手指干了他一分钟就抽了出来。他终于放开拉希奥的脖子，腾出手解下皮带，扯掉自己的短靴和绑腿。脱衣服用的时间比他希望的长得多。那一刻他只想进入这条龙体内。他在手指上涂了些唾液，又抹到阴茎上。拉希奥一动不动，只是注视着他，好像安度因还掐着他的喉咙。

安度因对准了插进去。进入的过程干燥缓慢，紧得叫他喘不过气。太紧了，事实上，扯到了皮肤。他不得不拔出来，调整好，再试一次。他想要快点，但摩擦力太大了。拉希奥大声呻吟。他停下来：“弄痛你了吗？”

“没有。过来。”拉希奥喃喃着将手伸到他们之间，一把握住了人类的阴茎。他用龙语说了些什么，然后安度因便从他的掌心和手指间感受到湿意。那感觉比他想象中舔完手指又匆匆弄到阴茎上的能达到的润滑效果好太多了。他一时没明白发生了什么。湿滑的效果让整个体验愉快了一千倍。他再次沉了进去，立刻开始干黑龙的屁股。

拉希奥搓揉着自己的下体。安度因发现他的动作相当熟练，也十分赏心悦目。拉希奥还戴着他的头巾帽，但已经用爪子拨开了那件厚重的外套和其下所有衣物。作为一个在公告场合从不解开垂褶头巾、半鳞外套和剩下至少九件装备的人，拉希奥的表现实在称不上矜持。他毫无自觉地摆胯，抚弄自己的大腿内侧，拧动自己的乳尖，一切让他觉得舒服的事。安度因一瞬不瞬地将整个画面尽收眼底。这种对比似乎很不协调，但也不算出人意料。拉希奥还发出不少声音。安度因忽然意识到这回他没有看到黑龙用静音咒。即便如此，他也没有停下来，因为操拉希奥的感觉棒得他不想打断。

安度因用力干他，片刻之后高潮了。拉希奥的屁股比他能想象到的更热，更紧，而且他的人形太性感了——至少对安度因来说性感得难以持久。他抵达至高至愉的顶峰。

安度因倒了下去，拉希奥立刻抓住他一同翻过来，把两人从长榻掀到石质地面，确保着陆时自己垫着对方。然后他又翻了身，把人类压在下面。他把安度因的阴茎从自己的屁股里弄出来，又毫不客气地分开他的腿，将自己的腿挤进去。龙语再度低低响起。拉希奥插入前给自己做了润滑，安度因发现这次进入要容易一些，尽管一开始仍然称不上舒服。黑龙单手固定住他的手腕缓缓捅到底，然后开始抽动。

安度因提过不想被扣着手，但拉希奥显然正处于某种情绪之中，安度因没阻止他。这次与之前相比要冷淡些——他们都没有脱光，安度因穿着披风、束腰短袍和饰带，拉希奥包着好几层上衣，他们不时被那些织物干扰。黑龙的头巾帽歪了，发丝落了出来。联盟的狮子披风卷成一团，一半钻进了饰带里。缺乏浪漫，没有计划，仓促而且激烈。

过了一会儿，拉希奥放开他的手腕，把自己支得更高些，让他可以抚遍黑龙的双臂和胸膛。他意识到拉希奥没有看着自己，而是似乎忙于——沉浸于观察自己的阴茎如何进出安度因的身体。获得黑龙全部关注、让他的目光落在自己脸上的念头在他脑中一闪而过，但他也挺喜欢看到对方为某个目标着迷——当那个目标是他自己。

拉希奥就这么看了一两分钟，很快再度失控，毫无规律地猛冲，然后射在他里面。安度因这回准备好了接受那些热液。拉希奥倒在他身上，贴着他的颈侧粗重地喘息。

尽管感觉挺好，安度因还是庆幸终于完事了。在石头地面上操让他的每根骨头都痛得厉害。他房里铺了几张柔软的地毯，不过他们摔下来滚了一圈之后离最近那张还有几尺。拉希奥伏在他上方加剧了不适，不过安度因还是喜欢他在自己身上。他的感觉、重量和气味……它们低语着性与爱，欲望和满足，所有那些安度因想要的东西，任何人都想要的东西。他能习惯的，尽管不太舒服。

拉希奥从他体内抽出来，红目稍暗，昏昏欲睡。安度因用短袍口袋里的手帕吸掉体液，清理自己。和衣做爱的一个好处，他想道。他拉伸腿腹相接的酸胀之处。骨头还在痛，不过肌肉已经放松下来，舒展的感觉相当宜人。

他挨着拉希奥半裸地躺在凉爽的地板上，感到一阵羞耻：无论有没有受到刺激，他都握住黑龙的喉咙按倒他开始做爱。他没有切断空气，但这仍是令人难以接受的……好吧， 暴力。安度因不希望自己成为那种会对亲密伴侣动手的人。绝不。

他翻了个身，支起胳膊，脸撑在手上。

“拉希奥。”

“嗯？”

“这都是……为了……把我打造成一个与我父亲不同的人吗？像你那样的人？和我上床的最终目的是让我更愿意听从你吗？”

拉希奥正枕在自己的胳膊上，脸朝着另一边。他没有抬头或是转头，但嘲弄一笑足以表达他的态度。他的另一只手缓缓搓揉自己平坦的小腹和髋骨。安度因意识到他是在把他们的体液揉进皮肤里。人类为此愣了片刻，然后重新镇定下来。“你突然的示爱和我对王位的继承权真的没有关系吗。”他知道自己听起来相当怀疑，因为他就是这么感觉的。

黑龙动了动，尽管仍然没有转头看向安度因。不过他的声音听上去并不困了。他听上去清醒而警觉。“我亲爱的男孩，我一直说你太柔软了。如果你在某些方面更像你父亲，那会是好事。”

安度因没有让他蒙混过关。“巧妙的回避。非常好。”

拉希奥脱下头巾，放在一旁。”两年前你就拥有王位继承权了。和现在并没有什么不同。”

安度因思考了一下。“那时你有其它计划。你期望我父亲杀了加尔鲁什，把部落并入联盟。显然没有成功。然后你帮助加尔鲁什越狱，但也没有达到你想要的效果。现在你来了，在两年没有联系的情况下和我立刻上了床。从我们相识起，你明显清楚我想要这个，但直到刚刚你才决定这么做。你必须承认，这会引发一些疑问。”

“你真心认为我来这里是为了操纵你，而不是为了体验我们刚刚享受到的美好结合。”

“你在决定睡我之前就一直试图操纵我。”安度因道，“你总是同时进行多个计划。你对我的兴趣不太可能是……完全因为我本人。”他没有在内心深处感到恨意，甚至没有感到被利用。“不是吗？你要让我相信你没有那么复杂吗？相信你不可能怀有多重动机，不可能一边喜欢我、一边利用我？”他摇了摇头，“别对我说谎，我观察过你好几个月。你来这儿是为了在你的战利品清单上写下第一个名字，以及参与我的生活，因为我对你这次炮制的无论什么计划或许有些用处。”

“ **第一个名字** ？”安度因许久才发现自己气到了拉希奥。拉希奥终于转过身，看进他的眼睛——黑龙之目正在燃烧。“ **战利品清单** ？”他张开的鼻孔喷出两股细烟，上升时融为一线，“安度因，这比你以为的更加侮辱我。”

安度因叹了口气。“很抱歉冒犯了你。但我不蠢，请不要怀以这样的假设对待我。”

“如果我想接近联盟的领导人，并且像你暗示的那样渗入他的生活，控制他的政务，我可以伪装成一个美女，就在此刻与你父亲激情做爱。”

安度因皱起了脸。

“请注意我没有那么做。”拉希奥尖刻地说，“而且不仅因为我无法忍受与他相处。”他显然吞掉了“那个白痴”这个代称。

“你再漂亮他也不会倾心于你。”安度因忍不住微笑着说。他把手搭在前额上，疲惫地揉了揉。他意识到——此刻尤为如此——自己对拉希奥的迷恋是多么不健康，过去如此，将来或许亦然。不是迷恋。直说吧。是爱。

“你给我的信任太少了。”拉希奥说，神色狡黠。

“他会看穿你的。”安度因放下脑袋，靠在黑龙边上，注视他的眼睛。“悲伤的是，”他说，“你说什么不能让我相信你。”

拉希奥无视他的回答嘟囔起来，闷闷不乐却也似乎并不在意：“而且如果你是第一个名字而不是最后一个，那只是因为你的寿命。”

“你和我而不是和他在一起的另一个原因。”安度因冷静地说。

“请不要再讲我和你父亲有性关系了。让人很不愉快。”拉希奥反驳道。

“你先提的。”安度因合理地指出，“而且我也没说控制政务之类的。我说我不想要你试图改变我。我喜欢你，但我……我不觉得自己会想成为你希望我成为的样子。我希望你和我在一起是……为了我本人。如果你想和我在一起。”他咽了下口水，因为喉咙发干。“因为我想和你在一起是为了你。”他又看了拉希奥一分钟，然后精神上把自己收拾好，皱着眉从坚硬的地板上爬起来穿衣服。

拉希奥陷入沉思，没有回答，于是安度因喝了点水，几分钟后换了话题。“我发现自己在想，他为什么没有马上把我拖走。”他在说自己的父亲，“为什么让我一小时后再去见他？”

从安度因上次说完就再也没有动过的拉希奥，忽然把自己衬衣和外套的残余部分抓成碎片、扔到一边，一丝不挂地在石头地板舒展着。这景象使安度因停顿了一下。“他可能想在用卷起的报纸揍你的鼻子之前让你先反思一下自己做了什么。淘气的王储，和无礼之徒交友。”

“接下来你要表现得更尊重一些。”安度因肃然道，“别假装你没有故意激怒他。如果你不能或不愿在他周围表现出一些自制力，我下次就不会像那样在你们中间出现了。”他停顿片刻，盯着拉希奥，让这个顽固的蠢货理解自己绝无虚言，然后又微微一笑，忍不住带了些自得：“还有，我们现在不比朋友更进一步吗？”

“是，但他不需要知道这一点。”拉希奥翻身侧卧，以便更好地观察安度因穿上绑腿，“也许他不知道自己要说什么。也许他想看看在他做出和解的姿态后，你会不会抓住机会和我私奔。”拉希奥的目光追着他套好靴子，拉直披风和短袍。“理下头发。你看起来像被日过了。”他建议道，“你走之前我还有个问题。在潘达里亚的加尔鲁什监狱，上次我们见面的时候，你最后有没有…受伤？”

安度因短暂地注视黑龙，然后走过去照墙上的镜子。是的，他的头发极度蓬乱。他拿起梳子梳了几下。“我以为你该比任何人都清楚。”

“然而看起来我没有。”拉希奥目不转睛地看着他。

安度因抬起右手摸索那块凸起的地方，当然它已经消失已久。圣光治愈了那里，很好很快，然而是的，他受伤了，当时很疼。“这是什么游戏吗？”拉希奥严肃专注的神色给出了否定的回答，于是安度因叹了口气，就当自己提出了反问，“是的，我头部受了一击。我不知道那是怎么发生的。”他讽刺地说。

拉希奥看起来相当不安。“谢谢，我的王子。”

安度因想问他怎么回事。他还想把拉希奥拉回自己的卧室再次吻他，为了自己感到有必要说的那些可怕的话无声道歉。不过这些都得留待以后，因为今晚他不想让父亲等着。尽管最近没怎么用到拐杖，他还是考虑了一下。外面大雨倾盆，空气湿冷，他过去一个小时在城堡里走的路足以让他感到腿疼，而在石头地板上挨操正是雪上加霜。他很痛，但也马上决定不用拐杖。他不想再依赖它了。他清楚如果维伦是对的，曾经四分五裂的骨头的疼痛将会随着年龄增长而恶化，最终他在这件事上可能没有什么选择，但在那之前还是不了。他一只手按着膝盖，闭上眼睛低声呼唤圣光。疼痛缓解了些。

安度因打开门锁，手搭在把手上。拉希奥期待地看着他。他赤裸地躺在那儿的样子迷人无比，安度因想道，和他衣冠整齐时表现得一样舒适、端庄、自信。“我回来时你还会在这儿吗？”

拉希奥勾起嘴角。“除非你父亲的确打算把你关起来，并且把我赶走。那我就会去囚禁你的高塔带你越狱。”

这是拉希奥第二次表达了这个愿望：如果他父亲实践了监禁他的威胁，黑龙就要带他离开。“你迫切需要把我从某个地方解救出来，是不是？”安度因忍不住又笑了，“耐心点，我很确定未来的某个时刻我还会被绑架的。到时候你最好做好准备。”拉希奥轻哼一声作为回答。安度因在门口又犹豫片刻，脑中一一列出他认为父亲有能力做到的事。“我走之后记得锁门。”

“你的关心实在相当感人。”一个赤身裸体的拉希奥说道，语气有些居高临下，显然表示他不需要任何这样索然无味的预防措施。

\---

安度因走回父亲的房间时，恐惧再次涌上他的心头。想到他们即将进行的讨论，他感到不太舒服。他不想说谎，但他不知道父亲会问什么，因而也不清楚自己能够给出怎样的回答。

他敲响了门。

“进来。”他父亲说。

安度因闻声而入，关上了门。他父亲的私人谒见厅离国王居所不远。每当需要更多私密性，他便在此与顾问和参谋商议与王国有关的事务，而非王座厅、战事厅或者议会厅。屋内陈设类似书房，书摆了三面墙，不像书房的地方则是里面只放了两张坐椅，一条窄窄的红色地毯延伸至房间正中。这样的装饰会将视线引向一张朝着侧面的书桌。如此，房间主人坐在镀金椅子上，转身就能毫无阻隔地与进门的大臣或将军交流。瓦里安确实在这儿处理文书政务，但这房间显然更适合让人走上红毯、站到正中、接受诘责——而且安度因知道，比起城堡的诸多其它房间，他父亲以这种方式使用这间的次数要多得多。安度因不禁怀疑自己将要受到多重的训斥。

“父亲。”

他进来时，瓦里安推开椅子，转身面对他。椅子形制简单，没有什么错金装饰。他父亲形容疲惫地望过来。他没有叫安度因坐在另一把椅子上。那张椅子有点远，所以他站着。瓦里安开门见山：“安度因，为什么拉希奥在这儿？”

“他来看我。” 至少这题回答不难。

“原因是？”

安度因一时无法发言，并且大概是这天第十六次脸红了。“他想……”他音量渐低。他想把我按在墙上操我，却不肯解释过去两年身在何处。安度因不知道怎么才能说完这句，而他的沉默和面色足以让暴风城国王猜到真相。瓦里安眉头紧锁。尽管拉希奥反复断言他很愚蠢，事实却非如此。

“你们不只是朋友？”瓦里安用沉静肃穆的语气问道。他问“燃烧军团占领了首都？”和“世界真的即将毁灭？”或许也是这个口吻，仿佛这些词句极其苦涩，而那种可能性将是艾泽拉斯整个历史上发生过的最可怕的事。

安度因静静点头。

“你爱他吗？”

安度因发现自己无法与父亲对视。“我没有主动。但是是的。”

“那么你们是情人？你和他在一起了吗？”瓦里安神情嫌恶，仿佛不想知道这个问题的答案，但他问了，于是安度因鼓起勇气，回答了他。

“是。”

“多久了？”

安度因来回改变双腿之上的重心。这与他父亲无关……但他是王子，这确实可以说与国王有关。“就在今天。”他承认道，“虽然我……很早就对他抱有感情。”

怒火从他父亲的脸上掠过，随后立即消失了。瓦里安捂着脸叹了口气，如同意识到了一个可怕而灾难性的错误。“安度因，他是一条黑，龙。你的理智呢？”

“他没有受到黑龙军团的污染。”安度因开口，但他父亲打断了他的话。

“你还有别的情人吗？”瓦里安似乎试图估量情况有多糟糕。

“没有，父亲。”

瓦里安双手紧握椅子扶手上的狮形浮雕看着他。安度因强迫自己正视他忧虑的眼睛，没有移开目光。他几乎以为瓦里安会用他可怕的握力捏碎那两条镀金扶手。他的父亲可能甚至没有意识到自己的手在做什么。

“安度因。暴风城需要一个继承人。延续乌瑞恩血脉的责任将落在你身上，我的儿子。”瓦里安探究地看着他，“你是要抛弃自己的与生俱来的权利和皇室的职责吗？”

安度因摇头。“不。我会找到合适的王后，或者迎娶您选择的对象。”如果自己保留否决权会更好，他想着，但他现在不打算进行任何谈笑。

“我想过让你自己选择，不过如今我认为最好由我为你安排婚事。你的品味实在骇人听闻。接下来会是什么？鸟身女妖？”

安度因没有让自己的想法脱口而出——只有拉希奥。接下来不会有任何人。

瓦里安继续严厉道：“结婚之后，你准备忠于她和你的誓言吗？”

“是。”安度因清楚自己的想法没有语气那么坚定。

“……这条龙在身边时，你能坚持这个承诺吗？”瓦里安不悦地皱眉，“黑龙是贪婪、占有欲很强的生物。如果他活着，仍想要你，他会……以某种方式侵扰你的生活。”这句话带有一种令人不安的预言感，安度因想道。瓦里安注视着他。

“如果我认为自己不能信守誓言，我就不会立下它们。”安度因不假思索地说。出口之后，他知道自己并非虚言。

“如果明天我宣布你订婚，他会作何反应？会烧死你的未婚妻吗？还是把你带到只有圣光知道的地方？或者为了不让别人拥有你而杀了你？”

安度因看着他，担心且有些沮丧。这是他父亲现在的计划吗？让他尽快成婚？“我不知道他会怎么做。”

“我希望你快乐，安度因，但我更希望你拥有体面的生活。”

“我知道。”

“你知道我宁可你和其他任何人在一起。”

“我知道。”

瓦里安暗暗咕哝着黑龙和乌瑞恩和相连的命运。他轻松起身，大步走到安度因身边，手落在他肩上。一同落下的还有早已注定的未来的重量。“你是一个好孩子，安度因。你正在成为一个好男人。你能够成为一个伟大的国王。”他叹了口气，“如果你不想辜负自己生来的责任，我建议你好好享受和他在一起的时光，并且尽量做好放手的准备。”他低着头，肃然看着安度因：“以及祈祷届时他会让你优雅地结束你们的关系。他很可能不会。”

他激烈地重复一遍，仿佛试图把这个事实刻进安度因脑子里：“一条黑，龙。死亡之翼的儿子！”这些词句回荡在空中。“他可能已经认为自己拥有你了，从身体到灵魂。”他握住安度因的双肩，以此强调自己的话。他的力度不会让一个全身八分之七骨头尽碎又长好的人疼痛，所以安度因没有开口。但他父亲拥有可怕的力量，这使他脆弱的骨骼结构多少有点不舒服。安度因确实感激他父亲多么努力地试图与他沟通，即使这努力误入歧途。安度因确实感激他父亲多么爱他。

“我不介意他的传承。您也知道，父亲并不完全决定儿子会长成什么样。”他答道，带着一丝微笑回视他父亲的眼睛。瓦里安叹了口气，并非出于恼火，安度因明白。它出于爱，最多有些困扰。

安度因垂下头，想起拉希奥说自己不想伤害乌瑞恩国王时，看起来有多么悲伤。“他使我对他几乎不抱任何幻想。”他最后说道。

瓦里安逼问：“那么到那一天呢？他会怎样？”

安度因没有答案。

“你知道自己在玩火。”他保持沉默，于是瓦里安继续道，“让他进入你的生活就是酿造灾难。”他恳切地看向安度因，仿佛试图分辨自己的儿子是否还拥有一丁点儿常识。

极其糟糕的用词，安度因想道，但他父亲不会觉得好笑。他之后会告诉拉希奥，拉希奥会喜欢的。他开口：“我知道。”

“从现在起，他将在自己的房间用晚餐。”

安度因相当肯定拉希奥不会在意这条规定。他点头表示理解和接受。

“事实上，我想尽量别见到他。”瓦里安似乎在仔细选择下一个词，“以及我要你记住，安度因，他是一头野兽，无论他多么强大，看起来多么像人。他是一头野兽，而你是暴风城王储。别让他把你变成他的宠物。”瓦里安转身坐回椅子上。“你可以走了。”

安度因通常不在单独相处时向父亲鞠躬，但他离开前鞠了一躬。

“安度因，还有一件事。”

他转回来。瓦里安牢牢地盯着他。

“流言一定会飞传，但你们必须谨慎行事。对外保持朋友关系，不能更多。不要站得太近，不要在公共场合身体接触。并且保证他也做到。”他沉下脸色，“你能控制他到这个程度吗？”他抿起嘴唇，显然十分怀疑。

“为什么一定要保密？”安度因争辩。

他以为回答会是别人对他不会保持同等尊重，或者暴风城的敌人会不把他当男人——他们已经觉得他很软弱了——诸如此类。那些他都可以反驳，但瓦里安死死注视他的眼睛：“因为任何一位父母，不论多么野心勃勃，都不会轻易考虑把女儿嫁给一个拥有好妒情人的王子，毕竟这个情人可以用呼吸把她活活烧死。”

\---

安度因离开父亲的房间时，心情比想象的轻松一些。他只是后悔没带拐杖，因为他站了很长时间，回来的路上腿很不舒服。他可以停下来治疗膝盖，但他想尽快回到拉希奥身边。他走进自己的房间时，发现拉希奥穿戴整齐，怒气冲冲地坐在书房里，一个人在棋盘上摆弄象棋棋子。

“你父亲就是喜欢破坏美好的东西，对不对？你能长成现在这样真是个奇迹。”他说着把黑车扔到房间另一头。安度因惊讶地看着他。

“你怎么回事？”他问，但拉希奥没有回答。

安度因拉出软椅坐在桌旁，马上用双手覆上膝盖，呼唤圣光抚慰他的腿。他感到肌肉放松，疼痛缓解。“你是准备喷火、摔东西、大喊大叫可能顺便烧掉我的房间吗？”

拉希奥面带愠色看了他一眼。“视情况而定。你那伟大的亲爹有什么非得告诉你的？”

“我不会再带你去吃晚饭。我们不能在公共场合身体接触。还有我在酿造灾难和玩火。”

拉希奥咧嘴一笑，露出一排又尖又白的牙齿：“真的吗，他真的这么说了？”安度因就知道他会觉得最后那部分好笑。拉希奥摇了摇头，为他父亲的毫无幽默感感到有趣。“只有这些？”

安度因想了片刻。“最精华的部分就是这些了。”

“剩下的也告诉我。”

安度因犹豫了。“必须说吗？”

“是的。”

“他认为你很危险，也许会毁了我的生活，我对爱情伴侣的品味极差，对你毫无控制，以及我结婚和为暴风城提供继承人的需求仍然存在。”安度因起身走到窗前，找到那枚黑车，这样他说的时候就不用看着拉希奥。这枚棋子雕刻和上色都很精美，他欣赏了一会儿。

拉希奥沉思起来。“你知道，我一直在考虑最后那个小问题。如果我‘治’好你，让你不能有孩子，那会怎样？你就不必为包办婚姻费神了。”

安度因猛地转头，极度惊恐地看着拉希奥，简直不由自主地绷紧大腿。“不。绝对不要。我确实希望有一天能有孩子，而且即使我没那个打算，你也别想再跟我上床了。”他更加仔细地审视黑龙，“现在对我发誓，你在开玩笑，只是开玩笑。”

“哦，别这么害怕。”拉希奥面露不屑，然后补充道，“有句话叫塞翁失马，焉知非福。人类确实有一些精辟的结论。”

“别学我父亲，毁了美好的东西。”安度因打趣道，空着的手捂住下身，以免拉希奥没有领会这句俏皮话。他等了一秒，但拉希奥没有反应，只是再次面对的棋盘陷入忧愁。

“告诉我你在纠结什么。”安度因说，重新严肃起来。“他做了什么？还是因为我迟早要结婚的事？我不认为我会明天就结。我们还有……一段时间，我觉得。”他又试着逗他，“也许你在那之前就厌倦我了。”

拉希奥没有回答。

安度因拥有足够的智慧享受猜谜游戏，尤其在眼前这位的陪伴下。“你是不是在为自己来这儿和我做爱的同时考虑有朝一日背叛并杀了我以实现你对世界统一的黑暗预见而感到愧疚？”

拉希奥摆了摆手，没让他继续担心下去。“停。我没在考虑那种事。以及停止高估自己在宏伟计划中的重要性。”

“我不认为我能高估自己在计划中的重要性。我生来就是为了统治王国和领导联盟，你知道的。”安度因轻快地说。

“唔，我想没错。不过真的，没什么要紧事，只不过是小小心烦。”

“在我见过的所有人里，你的‘小小心烦’是最难搞定的。”安度因说，“我觉得更像‘心怀忿恨’。是我的婚事，对不对？”

拉希奥向后靠在椅背上，手爪搭成塔形：“难道你更希望我喝醉了对天尖叫？”

“比起摔东西和开关于阉割的令人不安的玩笑？没错，我是。”安度因断然指向酒柜，“请，别客气。”

拉希奥又沉默了，于是安度因走到桌边，坐在对面，把黑车放回它该在的地方。他伸手轻抚光滑的棋盘格，对下方的破坏一无所察。“这副象棋做得真不错。你想下吗？”

他们对弈，直至夜深。

END

**Author's Note:**

> [1] 《父辈之血》里提到的暮光之锤暗杀事件。——译者注


End file.
